limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Alana Glencross
Alana Glencross was the captain of the Bakura Miners limmie team. She was a three-time Galactic Cup champion and the only being in Miners history to captain the team to more than one Galactic Cup championship. She has also won the Duchess Eldin Awards for sportsmanship four times, including the inaugural award, the most of any player. High School Alana played her first organized limmie in at Ojai North High School in county Watercrest after her Freshman physical education teacher was impressed with Alana's kicking strength (courtesy of hitting a classmate in the face with a bolo-ball). Alana was ordered to report to the limmie coach, who took Alana onto the team. She initially played in the half back line. In her Senior year, the Ojai North Beavers lost in the county semifinal game. Alana assumed that her limmie career was over and focused her attention on honing her academics for her upcoming university education. Unbeknownst to her, Alana's coach had sent her highlight reel to Mick Hancock, former Miners head coach and current head coach of the University of Bakura, Cape Suzette Blue Birds of the Bakura 10 Conference. Hancock was impressed and offered her a scholarship with the team. Alana accepted simply so she could say she'd played Bak10 limmie in college. UBCS Blue Birds Alana was in the reserves until her Sophomore year. Hancock had moved her to midfield during her Freshman year and it was in this position that she first started for the Blue Birds against the College of Deredith & Millicent Colonials, led by future Miners head coach "Big John" Talley. The Blue Birds were absolutely smoked and Glencross carried the experience with her. Glencross slowly and quietly excelled with the Blue Birds but never captured a Bak10 title despite challenging for it in her Junior and Senior seasons. At the conclusion of her Senior season, once again Alana assumed her limmie career was over. However, Dana Roslyn, general manager of the Miners had identified the Miners midfield as needing an improvement in the coming seasons. She offered Glencross a standard entry level contract, which Glencross accepted with surprise. With the immediate future of the Miners midfield secure, Roslyn shipped Glencross to the Premier League for seasoning. Cloud City Sky Captains Alana's first professional season was with the Cloud City Sky Captains. Roslyn had also signed graduating College of Deredith & Millicent Senior Everett North to an identical entry level contract and sent him to Cloud City for development as well. North and Glencross quickly bonded with each other and became one of the best midfield duos in the Premier League in 266 ABY. Their strong performance propelled the Sky Captains into the Premiership playoffs. It was in the Semifinal that the first meetings of a fateful rivalry took place. The Mando'ade Mercs were the Sky Captains' opponents thanks to the stellar play of Ryi Kor'le. Glencross and Kor'le played a rough game against each other and there was little love between the pair. The Mercs would go on to win the Premiership and be promoted to Elite League Limmie. Alana was soon to follow, but without North who Roslyn kept on Cloud City, much to his chagrin. Bakura Miners Alana's impressive play in the Premier League made her a favorite for the Ingbrand Award for rookie of the year at the start of the 267 ABY Elite League season. However, Glencross was largely ineffective at the midfield without North and the Miners turned in a league-worst 2-5 record. 268 ABY was Alana's breakout year. At the start of the season she was named assistant captain of the team. Roslyn brought up North and the pair embarked on what became a Salbukk Award-winning campaign for Glencross. However, the Miners were bounced from their Semifinal in a disappointing season. The contraction of the Galactic Cup Playoffs from six to four teams by the Elite League resulted in the Miners missing the playoffs in 269 and 270 ABY. The Miners finished sixth and fifth, respectively, in each season. The underperformance of the Miners resulted in Dana Roslyn resigning as general manager of the Miners (at the gentle suggestion of Miners Chairman Kerry Trieste) at the end of 269. The new general manager, Quinn Cundertol, made Alana captain in 270, which proved controversial when the Miners missed the playoffs for a second straight year. However, Alana won the inaugural Duchess Eldin Award for athletic achievement and sportsmanship. At the suggestion of team physician Han Tunross, Alana entered therapy in 271 ABY to deal with on and off field issues. This resulted in a marked improvement in Alana's play over the course of the season and the Miners made the playoffs as the Solo Conference's third seed. Alana and the Miners proceeded to win three straight road playoff games to win the Galactic Cup of Limmie. Alana was also nominated for the Zumtak Award (later renamed the Vigo Award) for opening up about her work in therapy to the media and urging fellow athletes to seek help if they were experiencing similar issues. Alana's defense of the Galactic Cup in 272 ABY was marked by a Salbukk-nominated season where she and North posted the league's best point differential, the traditional metric for midfield success in limmie. In 273, Alana had another strong year as the Miners took home the Commissioner's Trophy, her first in her career. The Miners were second in point differential in the Elite League, indicating another strong year for Glencross. As a result, Alana was rewarded with a new four year contract with the Miners. Despite a middling season for the Miners when their defensive woes caught up with them in 274, Alana was honored as a starter for the 274 ELL All-Star Game and won her second Duchess Eldin Award in a narrow vote against Vesper Lynd of the Rydonni Prime Monarchs. After the disappointing 274 campaign, Alana lost her longtime midfield partner, Everett North, after the Miners chose not to renew his contract. Glencross was forced to break in first round draft pick Jolla Pic in the 275 season. Many wondered about Glencross's ability to thrive without North, who had drastically improved her play when they were reunited in 268. However, Glencross proved doubters wrong and was widely credited with raising Pic's level of play. For the first time Glencross was viewed as a player who made those around her better instead of being just an elite player in her own right. Glencross was once again named as a starter for the 275 ELL All-Star Game. At the end of the season, the Miners won their second Commissioner's Trophy under Glencross's captaincy and finished with the most points scored, as well as the highest point differential (traditionally viewed as the metric by which midfield performance is judged). Alana won her second Salbukk Award that season. The Miners broke their historic home Conference Final woes by advancing to the Galactic Cup Final where they beat the Corellia Rebels handily. Alana earned the Numifolis Award as the most valuable player of the playoffs. In 277, the Miners won their third Galactic Cup with Alana as captain, this time against her old nemeses, the Mando'ade Mercs. Alana had another strong season and the Miners went 8-1, losing the Commissioner's Trophy on a conference record tiebreak. The Miners followed up their championship by winning the Commissioner's Trophy in 278, this time winning a three team 6-3 tiebreak. The decision to award the Trophy to the Miners, who won the Solo Conference, was fraught with controversy due to the unclear tiebreak rules of the League. Ultimately, the Commissioner's Trophy proved of little use to the Miners as they lost to the Rydonni Prime Monarchs in the Solo Conference Final at Bakura Gardens. The 279 season came down to the wire for the Miners, who beat the Mando'ade Mercs on Truce Day to make the playoffs. For the third time in four seasons, however, the Miners were eliminated from the playoffs by the Monarchs in a shootout of a game. She won the Duchess Eldin Award for the third time, breaking her tie with Vesper Lynd. Alana was also named an All-Star for the seventh time in her career that season. The 279 ELL All-Star Game used a different format that involved drafting players rather than dividing them by conference. Alana was the fourth overall selection in the 279 ASG Draft. Farewell Tour In 280, Glencross announced her decision to retire at the end of the season. This launched what was called her "farewell tour." The Miners started the season with two big margin wins in their friendly against Alana's first professional team, the Sky Captains, and their Week 1 opening home game. They then went on to lose the next four straight games, putting their season in peril. The Miners under Glencross stormed back to win the next five for a Truce Day game showdown with the Senators, which they ultimately lost. During her last season, Alana was consistently bothered by her old shoulder injury. She was also, for the first time in her career, ejected from a game. The referee was later reprimanded and the ejection overturned by the League. Alana was elected to her eighth all-star game and was named co-captain of the Solo Conference team. She also received a record-tying fifth nomination for the Duchess Eldin Award as well as her second Vigo Award nomination. Alana won both awards. Personal Life Since high school graduation, Alana periodically ran into an old Ojai North classmate, Niall Kirt, in Salis D'aar where Alana kept her residence during the limmie season. In 271 ABY, Glencross and Kirt began a relationship together. They were married in 275 and had their first child, Olivar Kirt before the start of the 277 season. Alana said before the 277 Galactic Cup Final that she wanted to win the Cup for Olivar so he would be proud of his mother, despite the fact he was not even a year old at the time. Awards *Salbukk Award (won: 268, 275; nominated: 272) *Numifolis Award (won: 275) *Duchess Eldin Award (won: 270, 274, 279, 280; nominated 276) *Vigo Award (won: 280; nominated: 271) *All Star (HSN 270; ELL starter 274, 275, 276, 278, 279, 280 co-captain; ELL reserve 277) *Galactic Cup champion (271, 275, 577) Aside from Vesper Lynd, Alana is the only other player to have ever won multiple Duchess Eldin Awards for athletic excellence and sportsmanship. She is member of a select number of players to have won multiple Salbukk Awards. Alana is also one of the only players to ever win the Salbukk Award and Numifolis Award in the same season.Category:Bakura MinersCategory:PlayersCategory:CaptainsCategory:All-StarsCategory:Cloud City Sky Captains